Freelancer
* Height: 7 feet 6 inches * Weight: 250lbs. Freelancer is a loyal knightly Titan who is happy to serve a Seeker with a noble heart. He is often the first battle Titan for many Seekers because he is so easy to summon. Freelancer became the second Titan belonging to the young Seeker Lok Lambert, who has wielded him against many Organization agents over the course of his adventures. History Surfacing for the first time in modern history in the rolling green hills of England, Freelancer became the favored Titan of medieval knight Seekers. Upon seeing the effectiveness of Freelancer's armor and weapons in combat, the knights built similar equipment. The knights, however, were unable to wield a javelin quite on par with the size of Freelancer's, as he possessed an enormous right fist that allowed him to control a massive weapon. Abilities Freelancer represents the core ideas of a fighting Titan—quick to join a battle, fast in his attacks, and tough enough to take some hits to protect his Seeker. Along with the advantages of his powerful armor and deadly javelin, Freelancer is able to execute a ferocious charge when threatened. Many knights have attempted to mimic his charge on horseback, but their agility always suffers in comparison. From head to toe, he’s covered in armor, with no bare skin showing. His lance is as wide as his chest and almost as tall as he is, and his right arm is huge so he can easily carry his weapon. His shield is as tall as he is, but it’s skinny because he is a skinny Titan, and his left arm doesn’t need to be as strong as his attacking arm. Design History Freelancer represents the core ideas of a fighting Titan—quick to join a battle, fast in his attacks, and tough enough to take some hits to protect his Seeker. From the earliest idea he’s had armor, a lance, and a shield. These three things are so important to the concept of Freelancer that we made sure they were oversized. From head to toe, he’s covered in armor, with no bare skin showing. His lance is as wide as his chest and almost as tall as he is, and his right arm is huge so he can easily carry his weapon. His shield is as tall as he is, but it’s skinny because he is a skinny Titan, and his left arm doesn’t need to be as strong as his attacking arm. We changed the length of his arms and legs a little bit before deciding on his final shape, but overall, he has always been “armored soldier guy.” Gallery Image:Freelancer.jpg Image:Freelancer (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Freelancer Image:Freelancer (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Freelancer Trivia * Information about his design history (see below trivia) are accessible on the huntik.com site by entering the code Raypulse14. * From the earliest idea he’s had armor, a lance, and a shield. These three things are so important to the concept of Freelancer that we made sure they were oversized. We changed the length of his arms and legs a little bit before deciding on his final shape, but overall, he has always been "armored soldier guy." * "Freelancer" is another word for "Mercenary," a kind of warrior who takes short-term fighting or guard jobs but isn’t a permanent member of his boss’s army. Freelancer is an easy Titan to summon, even for a novice Seeker—that’s because Freelancer doesn’t really care who asks him for help, he’s ready to jump into battle for a chance to fight.